


Drunk In Love

by zarryslovebites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryslovebites/pseuds/zarryslovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk and maybe not so much in love, but Zayn was left with something that was supposed to be made out of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

"I don't know why you feel the need to do this every weekend," Austin asked as he kept driving.

"Because we need to live a little! What's the fun in sitting at home when we could be out, drinking a little bit, dancing with some strangers, letting loose." Zayn replied as he took another drag of his cigarette and breathed out a puff of smoke, and tapped the ash off the tip out the window.

"This is the third weekend in a row that I've ditched my plans with Marissa to come accompany you with your shenanigans. So maybe for once after this, we can try living a little less and just drink in the privacy of our own homes."

"You really just need to ditch the dumb broad. You used to be fun before you got her. You'd willingly come out and party with me and not cry about how you're leaving your precious little girl for a night. What happened to that, Aus?"

Austin sighed as he stopped at the stop light ahead of them, "That was almost a year ago. You still whine to me all the time about how I don't go out with you as much as I used to. When are you going to get over it?"

Zayn scoffed, "When you dump the girl and come back to me. You're always spending time with her. Whenever we go out we can't get drunk because  _'Marissa doesn't like it when I get drunk'._ "

Austin stepped off the brake and kept the car going at the green light, "Zayn, look I'm sorry that I've got a girlfriend and you're alone. But you're my best friend and we still see each other all the time, even if I don't go clubbing with you every weekend like you like to. I don't see why you don't like Marissa in the first place. She's nothing but nice to you and I've been with her for almost a year."

"Look, I don't wanna talk about her anymore. Can you just speed up already and get there? I'm getting impatient." Zayn pouted and kept smoking on his cigarette.

"We've got five more minutes, you'll be fine."

"Shut up and drive," Zayn muttered at his best friend.

~

The lights flashed onto Zayn's face and he could smell the sweat and the scent of marijuana floating around. It smelled like home.

"Let's go to the bar!" Zayn shouted above the music to Austin and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along as he weaved himself through the maze of drunken bodies.

They found two stools along the secluded part of the bar and popped a squat, Zayn's throat dry and burning for something alcoholic to drink. As soon as they sat down, Zayn was motioning for the bartender on their side over.

"I'll take a  _Fuck Me From Behind,_ " Zayn ordered as the man got to them.

With a nod and a  _'right away, sir_ ', the bartender started whipping up the drink right in front of them.

"You're such a fruity kind of guy," Austin laughed as he ordered a simple  _Budweiser._

"I'm hoping the drink will bring me good luck tonight," Zayn winked and thanked the bartender as he gave Zayn his drink and went on his way.

The two boys turned in their seats so that they were looking out at the crowd, with their elbows back and leaning on the counter.

"Why don't you just find someone to settle down with, Zayn? Or at least for a couple months."

"That ain't the lifestyle for me right now, Austin. Maybe down the road in like ten years. I'm twenty-three, I've got a life to live. It's too short to just spend my life tied down. And there's too many fine looking men out there for me to just stick with one and not do a round with a lot of them." Zayn sucked on his straw, draining half the drink in two sips.

"Yeah, I know, I hear the same thing all the time. Just thought it was worth a try again," Austin smiled at his friend as he kept slowly sipping at his drink every now and then. He wasn't looking to join Zayn in his fun tonight, he was here to watch out for him. And also, his girlfriend really didn't like it when he got drunk.

"Think I need another drink," Zayn said as he spun back around in his stool. "Hey, bartender dude! I'll take another one!" He shouted out.

"This is going to be a long night," Austin groaned as he watched Zayn order his next drink.

~

"I can now say that I've had  _Sex on the Beach_ ," Zayn slurred out as he started laughing hysterically at his own joke, having to lean on Austin's shoulder as he couldn't keep himself up.

"Alright, you're past drunk, dance with someone for a little bit and then let's go." Austin pushed Zayn back up so he was sitting up straight.

" _No_  we can't go yet. There's still  _so_  much drink to try. What will we try next?" Zayn hiccuped as he laid his head down on the counter and turned to Austin and smiled at him, "What I wanna try, Aussie?"

"No, no more Zayn. It's starting to affect your speech and I don't feel like taking care of your hangover in the morning. Go dance like you want to."

" _Sloppy Dick_! That's what I want, Aussie. Yo, dude, c'mere and get me a  _Sloppy Dick_." Zayn started giggling and he soon started with a fit of hiccups.

"Zayn, really?" Austin rolled his eyes at his best friend as Zayn caught the bartender's attention and he walked over.

"Make me a  _Sloppy Dick_ , pretty please," Zayn slurred out and batted his eyelashes at the man.

The bartender gave Zayn a weird look but he started on the drink, ignoring Zayn's attempts to try and flirt with him.

"Ya know, I'd like  _your_ sloppy dick. Bet it really hard and  _big_." Zayn tried to reach over the counter and touch him. As he stood up on the legs of the stool, he started to shake a little bit and Austin could see that so he reached over to steady him.

"Sit down, Zayn. Listen to me or we're leaving." Austin ordered sternly as Zayn sat back down, being held his drink with a pout on his face.

"Sorry, Aussie. I listen." Zayn giggled again as he peered over at him taking a sip from his drink.

"That is  _the_ last drink, you hear me? You're starting to sound like a baby, you've hit your limit. Now after this you'll go dance like you wanted to, sweat some of the alcohol out of your system. Then we're leaving. No arguments, you hear?"

" _Yes_  I hear you loud and clear." Zayn snipped back at him. "You sound like my damn mom."

"I feel like your mom, having to watch and make sure you don't hurt yourself." Austin spat back.

"Know what? Fuck ya. I don't need ya. Gonna do dance now, party shitter." Zayn stuck his tongue out at Austin and slammed his drink down onto the bar counter, making it splash a little over the edges. He then got down from the stool and walked away, not looking back at his friend.

"Zayn, don't go out of my sight!" He tried yelling over the music, but it was too late. Zayn had already been engulfed into the mob of people and Austin jumped off his stool, pulled out his wallet and through some bills onto the counter and ran after his friend.

~

"Dunno who he think he is tryna tell me what to do," Zayn muttered as he tried making his way over to the dance floor, stumbling around and bumping off people like he was in a game of ping-pong. He found a small spot in the crowd that would be just enough to fit him so he tripped himself over to the spot and started swaying himself to the music. He always made a thing of attracting people to him and he'd figure out if he wanted to sleep with them or not when they came over to him.

As he started dancing clumsily, the alcohol slowing his body down, two girls were the first takers. In the usual cliche club attire of short dresses and heels with their breasts falling out the top, the two brunettes started grinding on him, one in front, the other behind him. As the two clung to him, trying to get a rise out of him, he scanned the crowd, looking for any possibilities.

As he was looking, he was getting tired of these two girls, given the fact he had no interest in them or their gender, he slid out from between them and walked away. Looking back at them he saw that they obviously didn't mind as they just started to dance with each other. Turning back around, he didn't see the person in front of him as he ran into him, sending Zayn backwards and landing on his butt on the floor.

"Man, what was that for?" Zayn whined as he rubbed at the side of his butt.

"Aye, I'm sorry, didn't see ya there," the guy laughed as he held his hand out for Zayn to grab. "Lemme help you up."

Zayn looked up at him and as soon as he laid his eyes on him, he knew this was the guy he wanted to have sex on the beach with as he rode his sloppy dick. He tried to steady his hand as he reached up to take the guy's outreached one. The guy pulled him up successfully after a few weak attempts and once Zayn was on his feet, he fell over into the guy.

"Careful there, you little clutz," the guy giggled as he caught Zayn, stumbling back a bit himself.

As the guy caught Zayn, he couldn't help but nuzzle into his chest a little bit before he was stood back up on his two feet. Zayn got really cuddly and childlike when he was drunk.

" _Hi_ , 'm Zayn," He smiled at the guy and he couldn't help but want to jump into his arms and start poking at the dimples that formed on his face as he smiled back.

"And I'm Harry," he replied back very slowly almost as if he was unsure of what he was saying.

"You the guy I wanna have sex with on the beach," Zayn smirked as he pointed a finger at Harry, pushing at his chest with it.

"Mmm, that sounds nice," Harry closed his eyes and smiled, then started swaying back and forth with the music. He quickly shot his eyes open and his face dropped, the smile disappearing, "but there's no beach around here."

Zayn pouted in disappointment as Harry's words hit him. His face then lit up and he shouted, "My friend can drive us to one!" Zayn laughed as he remembered he left Austin back at the bar. Zayn went to grab Harry's hand and he started tugging at it, urging Harry to follow after him. Harry soon got the message and they made their way through the crowd, slowly but surely.

~

Austin had gone around the outskirts of the crowd on the dancefloor, but had no such luck on finding Zayn. He knew if he went in himself, he'd get lost and he'd have no luck of ever finding Zayn. So he came back to their spot and waited, hoping that Zayn would come back. He'd go out and look every so often to see if Zayn had moved to the outside of the group of people.

As he sat with his back to the bar, scanning for Zayn, he saw someone pointing and waving at him. It took him a second to realize it was Zayn and that he wasn't alone. He had a tall, lanky man with long and shaggy hair following behind him.

"Hey! Aussie! Look what I found!" Zayn shouted at him as they were closer to him. Zayn sat back down in his previous seat and pulled the man he had brought closer to his side. "This is Harry. Take us to the beach." He ordered.

Austin looked at his friend like he was crazy, "You want me to take you to the beach? Zayn, you're insane, the closest beach is like five hours away. It's not happening."

"But Aus, I found Harry and-"

"Zayn, no. Hope you had fun dancing because we're leaving now. Say goodbye to your friend." Austin said sternly as he got off his stool and grabbed Zayn's wrist.

"No, Austin, I want to stay with Harry." Zayn pouted as he tugged his wrist from Austin's grasp and grabbed Harry's.

"No, I'm not letting you go with him. He's high as a kite and he's so drunk he probably doesn't even remember your name right now."

"I'm a full grown adult, Austin, I can do what I please. If I want to get on my knees for this guy like I really want to right now, then I will. I don't tell you that you can't fuck your bitch now do I?" Zayn was starting to get angry.

"Just stop with calling Marissa names alright? I'm getting real tired of it." Austin clenched his teeth. "You really don't need to go home with anyone tonight."

"Come on Harry, let's go." Zayn ignored Austin and turned to Harry -who had been standing there silent, completely oblivious to the bickering in front of him as he was too busy being distracted by the people and flashing lights on the dance floor- and waited for him to lead him out.

"Huh? Yeah, we're gonna go find a beach. C'mon, babe, you're lookin' real good in those jeans. Wanna spread those ass cheeks wide open for me." Harry said, loud enough for Austin to hear with no shame. Harry lead Zayn passed Austin as they started walking towards the exit.

"No. No way in hell you're going alone with this guy." Austin shouted as he ran towards the duo, grabbing onto Zayn's wrist again.

"Austin! Leave me alone!" Zayn growled back, yanking his wrist from his friend. "You aren't coming with me! I'll find my own way home. Maybe I'll just stay here."

Trying to weave through the mob of grinding people and keep up with Zayn, he managed as they finally reached the exit to the outside.

"Zayn! Wait!" Austin shouted as Harry and Zayn were walking down the sidewalk, as they made it out before him.

He saw Zayn stop and Harry turn around with a confused look on his face. "Whatcha stopping for babe?" He heard Harry ask.

Zayn turned around to face Austin. "What?"

"I'll let you go. But at least let me drive you there. I'll pick you up in the morning. just give me a call. Please. So I can have a peace of mind that you're okay and I know where you are." Austin pleaded.

Zayn stood quiet for a minute and Harry came closer behind him and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He could see Zayn's eyes widen and his jaw drop a little. "Fine, l-let's hurry up and go." Zayn freed from Harry's grasp and started sprinting towards Austin.

"Jus' follow me, alright?" Harry shouted as he walked around the car he was standing next to, to get in.

"Uh, no. I'm not letting you drive either. You're both drunk and you're also high. I don't want Zayn driving with you and I don't want you driving. When I pick up Zayn, I'll drive you back here to your car."

Harry just nodded as he walked back to the sidewalk and slowly followed them.

"Let's go, gotta go, Aus," Zayn urged him as he started tugging for Austin to come on as he walked by him.

'I don't even wanna know what he said to you to make you so eager," Austin muttered as he followed behind a tipsy Zayn and made his way to the car.

~

"You really couldn't wait until you got into the house?" Austin groaned as he pulled into the driveway after writing down Harry's directions to his house before they left the parking lot. He looked into his rearview mirror to find Zayn in Harry's lap, eating at each other's faces. He really didn't have to look back to know what they were doing. He could hear them all the way there.

"Out, get out," Zayn urged as he fumbled for the door handle behind Harry's back, not detaching their faces. He found the handle and they broke apart from each other, getting out of the backseat clumsily.

Austin rolled down his window as the two went to attach themselves again. "Zayn please be careful and call me in the morning when you need a ride back! If you don't call by noon, I'm calling you and if you don't answer, I'm coming back!" He yelled through to them as they completely ignored him and walked up the path to the house, and into it.

He lightly sighed and shook his head before pulling out of the driveway, wondering if he was going to regret this.

~

"Ah, 'm gonna make you feel so good," Harry moaned hotly into Zayn's ears as they finally stumbled into Harry's bedroom, tripping over each other's feet as they landed half on the floor, half on the bed.

"Oh God, just fuck me senseless, please. Make it so I can't feel my legs. Make it so I remember this night for the rest of my life." Zayn whined pathetically as Harry was undoing his jeans and pulling them down.

"I'll make it so you never forget this night and you'll never forget me," Harry answered seductively, making Zayn's skin crawl with anticipation.


	2. chapter one

"Dad, where's my backpack?"

"It's where you always put it, Vet. It's in the front hall on the coat rack."

"Found it!"

"I told you it's where it always is," Zayn smiled at his daughter as she scurried around to gather her things for school. He walked around in the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment and popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and got out some grape jelly for her breakfast.

"Helvetica! Your toast is done!" Zayn called out as he put the jellied up toast onto a plate and set it on the table. She ran into the kitchen all ready to go with her backpack and jacket on and her shoes all tied and sat in one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Thanks, Daddy, it's yummy. You always know that grape jelly is my favorite." Helvetica smiled as she gobbled down her toast.

"Of course I do my sweet little angel. Now hurry up and eat, we're going to be late dropping you off. I've got a water bottle full of orange juice for you to drink in the car." Zayn clapped his hands together signaling they needed to head out the door and they headed out of the kitchen to the door and Zayn grabbed his keys on the way out.

~

"Have a good day, Helvetica. I love you sweet angel!" Zayn called out as his daughter ran out of the car and to the school doors, meeting up with one of her little friends.

Zayn smiled as he watched his daughter smile and bounce her way around and he turned his attention back to his car and left the school grounds.

~

"Oh hey, buddy, whatcha doing this morning?" Austin greeted as he opened the door to his house and saw it was Zayn.

"Just dropped Vet off at school and I have a few hours before I have to drop off into work so I figured I'd come see you and see how your lovely wife is handling your child." Zayn laughed as they both headed into the kitchen where Austin's wife, Marisa was.

"Oh hi Zayn," Marisa greeted him as she saw him walk in, "coffee?" She asked as she took the pot off and poured a cup.

"Yeah, I'd love one, thanks."

Marisa handed the first cup to Austin and grabbed two more mugs out of the cupboard, pouring a cup for Zayn and handing it to him and going over to the stove and pouring a cup of tea from a kettle for herself.

"So how's it going along Marisa?" Zayn asked as they all three sat at the kitchen island on their stools.

"It's going good so far, a little morning sickness here and there. Nothing too bad. Doctor says I'm doing good for being three months along." Marisa smiled fondly at Austin who had grabbed and held onto her hand and laid it on the counter top.

"Well that's good everything's going fine," Zayn nodded as he took a sip from his coffee, "isn't your guys' two year coming up soon?"

"Sure is. This July. Crazy that we've been  _married_  for two years isn't it?" Austin let out a light laugh.

"It really is. I swear you guys dated  _forever_. After five years of dating and two years of being engaged, you finally got the courage to ask her. Then you threatened that you weren't gonna make me your best man." Zayn fake hurt and pouted a little.

"Some people take a little longer than others, but we got there. Now we're here. And you know I wouldn't have anyone else be my best man, you cry baby." Austin rolled his eyes and drank his coffee.

"And now we've got our own on the way and someone can bring little Helvetica some company in her life." Marisa smiled once more and started sipping on her tea. "I don't think you plan on getting her another little brother or sister to run around and bug her." She winked.

Zayn let out a nervous laughter and shook his head, "Yeah, probably not. Not soon anyway. Think Helvetica makes my life good enough at the moment."

Noticing his best friend's uncomfortableness, Austin cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Anyway, so I've been looking at new laptops to get and I'm not sure if I want to get a new Windows laptop or a Mac. Come help me decide, Zayn." He told him and got up from his stool and waited for Zayn to get up as well.

"Yeah, alright." Zayn got up and he headed towards the computer room with Austin behind him. Before he left the room he turned to look at his wife who mouthed and 'I'm Sorry' for bringing up the situation and followed after Zayn.

-

"Yeah, I'll count everything and put it in the log tomorrow morning, don't worry about it. But I'm going to head out so I'll see you tomorrow." Zayn waved at one of his employees and left his office in the back and headed out the back door to his car.

As he headed towards Austin's house to pick up his daughter, he debated on whether or not to pick up Burger King for dinner or to make something. Thinking that it'd be healthier to eat at home than fast food he passed through town and kept going towards Austin's.

Knocking and entering into the house, he was greeted by Helvetica running up to him and giving him a big hug, "Dad! You're here! Marisa made us pork chops for dinner and mashed potatoes!"

"Well did she now? Well let's go see what's going on in the kitchen then." Zayn followed after his daughter and ran off into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, how was work?" Austin asked as they stepped in as he was currently setting the table.

"Uh it was good, yeah it went well." Zayn answered before looking over to Marisa at the stove, "You didn't have to make us dinner, I don't want you on your feet anymore than you have to be."

Marisa shook her head and turned to face Zayn, "It's not a problem at all, I felt like making dinner for everyone so you two didn't have to sit home alone and eat it. We enjoy your company. Now sit down, I'm about to bring everything to the table." She shooed them off.

Zayn went to protest but instead walked over to the table where Helvetica had already made her spot. He sat next to her and Austin and Marisa started to bring the food items to the table. Everyone made their plates and piled them with food and they ate quietly in silence before Zayn spoke.

"So Vet, what happened at school today?"

"Well today in math we had a substitute teacher today and she was really fun!"

"Oh really? Well why don't you tell us about her?" 

"Okay, Daddy!" Helvetica's face lit up at the sign that she'd be able to tell a story and she began talking about her day while all three adults listened while finishing their meals.

~

"Marisa, can you play Barbies with me?" Helvetica asked as they all finished dinner. 

"Sure, darling, just let me do dishes first okay?" Marisa happily agreed.

"No, it's fine Marisa, I'll do the dishes, you guys go on." Zayn shook his head in protest.

"How about the men stay and do the kitchen work and the ladies go play in the living room?" Austin cut in.

"Alright, let's go Marisa!" Helvetica clapped and grabbed Marisa's arm, tugging her into the other room.

"Alright, I'll do dishes, you can clean up the table and counter tops, sound good?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, sounds alright," Zayn nodded and began placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

The two men started off in silence beginning their work until Austin broke it. 

"So, Zayn," he began.

"Yeah?" Zayn replied as he started wiping off the table.

"Have you ever tried to contact, you know, Vet's  _other dad_?" 

Zayn paused at what he was doing for a minute and stayed silent before clearing his throat to speak again, "I thought about it. But no, I never did try contacting him." Zayn began wiping again.

Austin stopped his dishes and came over by the table and sat down in a chair. "I think you should sometime soon. For Helvetica's sake."

Zayn stopped his wiping and copied Austin's actions, sitting in a chair. "Why is that?"

"Because, I was just thinking the other day and you know how she's asked about if she has a mommy. Eventually she's going to get older and more persistent and your excuses of she's on vacation aren't going to work anymore. She's not going to fall for that. And you've never actually told me why you've never tried to contact him."

Zayn sighed and closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair, "I know, I know. I'm just trying to put it off and come with a liable reasoning. She's going to be heartbroken when she finds out that she was just sort of an accident and that she has another dad. And as to contacting him, I was going to at one point. But then I figured, things like this, they never work out. It was a one-night stand, he wasn't looking for anything serious, so why would he want to help me with the child? It was a lost cause before it began."

Austin smiled at his best friend trying to comfort him. "That was almost eight years ago, I'm sure he's probably looking to settle down about now. It could be a different situation. I just think maybe we should think of the situation now and try to figure out a solution rather than wait until later. You know I love Helvetica as my own and I'll still think of her the same way when Marisa and I have ours. Marisa will think the same too."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe. I guess it is worth a shot. I don't even know how to go about this though." Zayn fiddled with the end of the washcloth.

"Facebook. Twitter. Instagram. Google. There's a way Zayn. I'll help you too, you know that."

"Thanks, man. I don't know what I ever did to get you to stick by me this long." Zayn chuckled.

"I really don't know either. But maybe we'll figure it out as we finish this kitchen?"

"You're an ass," Zayn laughed as he whipped the washcloth at Austin.

"And you're a dick." Austin lightly punched him as they got up to finish their kitchen duty.

~

"Thanks for dinner guys, see you tomorrow!" Zayn waved goodbye to the couple as they walked out of the house. "Now let's get you home and tucked in bed with a bath." He ruffled his daughter's hair as they walked to the car.

As they ventured to their apartment, Helvetica asked him a question. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart?"

"When's Mommy going to come back?"

Zayn was caught by surprise at her question, not because she hasn't asked it before, because she has, but because Austin and him just had this conversation.

"Well, Vet, uh, you don't have a mommy."

"I don't? But you said I did?"

"I know I did, but you actually have another daddy."

"Another daddy? Oh! Just like Johnson does at school!" She squealed from the backseat.

"Yeah, just like Johnson, baby. But how about we talk about it later? We're home and you need to get bathed and tucked in."

Zayn pulled into the parking area and got Helvetica from the back and they walked into their complex. As they got into apartment, they took off their shoes and started their nightly routine. Zayn got Helvetica into the bath and cleaned, then got her into her pajamas and read her a bedtime story.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, babe?" Zayn murmured as he tucked her in and shut off her lamp.

"Can you tell me more about my other daddy later?" She yawned.

"Yeah, maybe later." Zayn answered as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her goodnight, heading out of her room into his.

Once he had stripped of his clothes and changed into his nightwear, he got into bed deciding he'd take his shower in the morning. And as he laid down and stared at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep, he tried to figure out how in the hell he was going to get a hold of Helvetica's other daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know where the name 'Helvetica' came from, it kinda just popped in my head, but i like it eh


	3. chapter two

Zayn groaned the next morning when he heard his alarm clock go off for work. He hated going in on Saturdays, but he had to catch up on logging in deliveries and putting in orders, so he didn't have a choice but to go in and finish it. He hated being the manager of a grocery store, but the pay was what kept him there. It was the reason he could afford this home for him and his daughter.

Getting up even at ten in the morning was a struggle to him so he slowly made his way to the bathroom to shower and go to do his morning pee. Finishing his morning routine in the bathroom, he came back to his bedroom and started looking for something to wear today. Finding his boring and usual outfit of his black skinny jeans and some old band Tshirt, he decided to leave his hair styled down today and then sprayed on some cologne. It wasn't mandatory that he went in today so he didn't have to wear his uniform. Fishing some socks out of his messy drawer, he pulled them on and went to the living room to get Helvetica ready.

When he got to the room, she was still in her pajamas with an empty bowl and spoon next to her on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Morning, Bug," Zayn greeted his daughter as he stepped in front of her to give her a kiss on the cheek and pick up her dirty dish. "You're going to come to work with me today so go in your room and find something to wear, okay?" He made his way to the kitchen.

"Okay, Dad!" Helvetica hopped up off the couch cheerfully, shutting the TV off on her way out. She loved going to work with Zayn on Saturdays when he'd bring her.

Putting the dirty dish in the sink, Zayn gathered parts from the cupboards and drawers of one of Helvetica's straw cups that she loved and filled it with apple juice. Gathering around his keys and his wallet back from his bedroom, he went into his daughter's room to see how she was doing.

"How's it going in here Vet? He asked as he stepped into her room. She was currently sitting on her bed, finishing on tying her second shoe.

"Tying my shoe Dad, look! Did it all by myself." She looked up at him and smiled proudly.

"You did and I'm very proud of you. Isn't that the outfit Marisa and Austin got you for Easter this year?" Zayn asked as he noticed what she was wearing. It was a matching purple sweatpants, Tshirt, and jacket outfit with a pink flower on the breast pocket of her jacket and tiny flowers on the bottom hem of her pants.

"Yeah, it is. I finally found it in my drawers." She laughed a little.

"Alright, are you already? Have you brushed your hair?" He asked her as he looked at her hair. Helvetica's hair was a dark black color just like Zayn's. It was long and somewhere between thin and thick, as the thickness of it goes. It had a touch of curls at the bottom ends. She got that trait from her other dad.

"YES, Dad. Can we go now?" She whined getting impatient with Zayn.

"Yes, yes, we need to get going. Go wait at the door, I'll be there in a second." Zayn left the room to go back to the kitchen. He grabbed his wallet and keys, stuffing them in his pocket and Helvetica's apple juice in his hand. He'd just grab his coffee somewhere along the way at McDonald's or something.

-

"Alright, you can play with the iPad for a little while alright? I'll need it back eventually for work but then you can play on my phone if you'd like." Zayn told Helvetica when they got settled in his office.

The first thing Helvetica went for was the big roller chair behind Zayn's desk and grabbed the iPad off it. "Okay, Dad." She answered as she soon started tapping away at the screen. She got up off her dad's chair and went over to the table and chair set that was in their for her and started playing.

While Helvetica was busy playing on the device, Zayn got settled at his area and opened up his MacBook so he could start filing and organizing the logs, entering products in and trying to figure out what needed to be ordered for this week.

~

It was almost two hours later and Zayn was just about finished with the orders. He hated when people didn't do this stuff right the first time because it made it so he had to do it and fix everyone's mistakes which took twice as long as it normally did.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Helvetica whined as she locked the iPad and got up to put it back on the desk.

Zayn looked up from his work and stopped typing to look up at Helvetica. "Alright then," he said as he dug into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to her. "Go find something to eat. Also, it's just about time for Melanie to come in for her shift. She should be working checkout lane four."

"Yes! I love Melanie! I'm going now!" Helvetica grabbed the money from Zayn's hand and skipped out.

Melanie was Helvetica's favorite employee at the store and she always had a habit of spoiling Helvetica and buying her treats out of her paycheck.

Sighing and placing his face into his hands and rubbing his face, he then saved his work and shut down his computer, deciding he'd done enough office work for now. He'd go out and see if everything was stocked and placed right just to stretch and get him out of here.

So he stepped out of his office in the back and went to the main part of the store, starting in aisle ten and working backwards just to make his day a little more exciting.

~

"Downright rude and unthoughtful people these days," Zayn huffed as he found a package of diapers thrown in with the cake mixes. His least favorite people were the ones who were too lazy to put a product back in their rightful place and just throw it randomly somewhere.

So he picked up the package and went to turn and leave from the aisle. But as he backed up and went to turn, he ran right into a cart that someone was pushing, causing him to drop the package of diapers.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I should be paying more attention to my surroundings." The man who was pushing the cart apologized to him.

As Zayn picked up the diapers and stood back up he looked at the man and went to say it was okay when his jaw dropped and he dropped the package of diapers himself. "Oh my god," Zayn spoke in disbelief.

"Hey, I remember you ..." The man pointed at him and chuckled, "it's a small world."

Zayn had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and he pinched himself as another method. There was no way in hell this was real, this was all happening so coincidentally within the timing. In front of him was really the person he'd never thought he'd see again. Helvetica's other dad.

"Yeah, I remember you too." Zayn kept staring at him and replied slowly. He knew he was probably looking creepish as fuck right now but he was trying to process it all.

"You're Zayn. That was such a lovely name, I've never forgotten it. Damn, it's been how long, but yet I never forgot you. Not that anyone could ever forget someone as attractive and sexy as you were." He shot a wink at Zayn and Zayn felt something shoot through his body.

"And you're Harry. Still just as flirty and as much of a player as you were that night. It was about eight years ago I believe. _The night we had a one-night stand and left me pregnant._

"Hey you know, some people just never change. Well how have you been?" Harry asked him with a smile on his face, leaning his elbows onto the grocery cart handle.

"I've been doing, getting along. You?" Zayn tried cracking a smile and going along with the small talk. He was thinking of Austin and his conversation last night and he was trying to find the right time to slip into the conversation, _you have a daughter_.

"Same, getting on with everyday life. Just doing some -"

They were both interrupted by a yell of "Dad!" coming through the aisle.

"Dad, look what Melanie bought for me this time." Helvetica came from behind the two and stood next to Zayn after waiting for a lady to pass by them. She held up a box of push-up ice cream pops.

"Vet, I don't think that's a proper meal for lunch." Zayn scolded Helvetica.

"I'll eat it for dessert. I still have your money to buy something." She grabbed the paper bill from her pocket and waved it off. Noticing the other man's presence, she crinkled her nose, "who's this?"

Harry waved at Helvetica and Zayn answered, "this is your-" Zayn stopped and rephrased himself, "this is an old ... friend. This is Harry. Harry this is my daughter, Helvetica."

"Well nice to meet you Helvetica. That's a unique name, just like your daddy's. And very pretty just like you." Harry shot her a wink as well.

"Well thank you Mister Harry. Dad, I'm gonna go back to your office and play on the iPad again." Helvetica told her dad and started walking off again.

"Okay, go straight there!" He called after her. Paying his attention back to Harry, he spoke again. "Sorry about that."

"No, no it's fine. Your daughter's cute. You married?" Harry asked.

 _Now is your chance_. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, well how old is she?"

"She'll be eight this November." _Hopefully he'll be smart enough and the math will hit him._

"Almost into the double digits, she'll grow into a beautiful young lady." Harry smiled genuinely, standing back up straight.

"Yeah, she will." Zayn answered quietly, bending back down to pick up the diapers he dropped. "Well I should probably let you go and finish shopping. I need to put these back and finish my work."

"You work here?"

"Yeah, I'm the manager. Had to come in today to fix up a few things.

"Well I'll put those back for you and you can get back to work. Gotta head around that aisle anyway." Harry motioned for him to put them in the cart.

Zayn's heart dropped slightly at what he was implying. "Oh, you have a kid?"

"Nah," Harry shook his head, "my girlfriend's niece."

 _Girlfriend_.

"But I'll let you get back to work. It was nice seeing you again after all these years, Zayn." He took the diapers from Zayn and held them in his hand.

"Yeah, you too Harry." Zayn nodded. _No, don't let this opportunity slip away._

Harry waved at him and went to push the cart forward when Zayn placed his hand on the cart stopping it. "Can I have your number?" He asked.

"Well sure, yeah. I hope I wasn't implying anything, I do have a girlfriend and -"

"It's not about hooking up or anything. It's just that ..." Zayn felt really nervous and he felt a knot in his stomach start to develop. "You know my daughter, Helvetica that you just saw?"

Harry nodded, giving Zayn a confused look, "Yes ..."

Zayn took a deep sigh before he said anything more. "Look I'd feel better if we discussed this on my office."

"Uh, okay then? Can I bring my cart with me or?" Harry asked and Zayn could tell that he really didn't pick the brightest crayon in the box to sleep with if he hasn't caught a hint yet.

"Just bring it with you," Zayn said and started walking, motioning for Harry to follow, which he did.

•

"Vet, can you go ask Melanie if she needs help with anything if it's not too busy out there?" Zayn asked as they entered the office and Helvetica was just finishing a push-pop and playing on the iPad.

"Yeah, I can." Helvetica agreed as she set down the iPad and hopped out from behind the desk and passed the two men, throwing her trash in the trash can on her way out.

Leaving them alone, Zayn walked to his chair and Harry grabbed the chair off to the side and set it in front of the desk, sitting down.

"First off, why do you still have the diapers in your hand?" Zayn asked as Harry sat down.

He looked down at the package in his hand and shrugged, "I really don't know to be honest."

 _You know how to find the good looking ones, Zayn but the ones without the brains_.

"So why am I in here? Not to sound rude or anything but I'm really confused right now." Harry looked around the room and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Where should I even start?" Zayn mumbled to himself, unsure of how to break the news. He didn't expect Harry to just walk into his life, literally, after eight years at random. He hadn't even prepared what he'd say at this point. The subject was really just spoken of last night.

"So you know how we met right?" He started off simple.

"Yes, we met at a bar. I was drunk and a tad but high, but I'll never forget what you said to me that started it all." Harry chuckled and Zayn tried to keep the smile off his face.

"Exactly. But steering off of Memory Lane, this is a bit more of a serious matter." Zayn got back to being business. "So we met in a bar and it was a drunken one-night stand that happened a little bit over eight years ago." Zayn nervously drummed his fingertips onto the desktop and continued, "Well that happened in February. February two-thousand seven."

"Zayn, I really don't know why I'm in here and I thought we weren't going down Memory Lane?" Harry interjected completely lost at why Zayn had brought him in here.

"Okay, you know what, I haven't even thought about how I would go about this. So we're just going to cut to the chase. That happened eight years ago. Helvetica is going to be eight this November. I got pregnant from that one-night stand. Helvetica is your daughter and I know this is like out of the blue and shit, I don't even know what to say." Zayn flung his hands up into the air dramatically and spun in his chair and finally settled down to face back to Harry.

Harry was quiet and Zayn could tell he was stunned to say the least. But this time, Harry was the one to drop the package of diapers.

-

"So he just walked into the grocery store and everything went down?" Austin asked.

Zayn had went straight to Austin's house once he was done at the store and they (being Austin, Marisa and him) were currently sitting at their kitchen table and Helvetica was in the living room watching television.

"Yeah, basically." Zayn shrugged in response. "I really didn't know how to tell him. I mean I had no idea how the situation would've played out if I were to run into him because I never thought I'd run into him. He's from the next town over and this town isn't exactly huge but I myself probably haven't met half the people in this town, let alone the next town over."

"So what exactly happened once you told him?" Marisa cut in.

"Well, he dropped the package of diapers he had in his hand just like when I saw him. There was a lot of _wow's_ coming out of his mouth as well." Zayn laughed, although the situation wasn't very funny.

"Well did he say anything? Like how he wanted to like hang out with her or something?" Marisa kept asking questions.

"He said it was a big surprise and he can't believe he didn't know for eight years. Then I explained that I didn't know how to contact him and then he gave me his number so we could get together and chat a little more about it."

"Well I'm glad this is working out, Zayn. I'm happy Vet's going to be able to see her other dad." Marisa smiled widely.

"I don't know about that quite yet. We'll talk and stuff but I'm not going to introduce Vet quite yet. I don't know how this is going to yet, we just met again and I'll let him process the information." Zayn was still a bit skeptical about the situation. He was excited himself, a part of him was deep down inside. But he didn't want to throw Helvetica into this mess if it was going to collapse just as they were building.

"Well you're off to a very good start, I'm proud of you Zayn." Austin smiled at his best friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well when you and Harry decided to talk and work things out, we'll watch Helvetica for the day. She can stay the night here too, we'll make a slumber party out of it. She hasn't stayed the night in awhile." Marisa offered.

"Okay, that'll work. She's been wanting to paint nails with you and she said that Austin promised that he'd let you two paint his nails next time she slept over." Zayn teased his best friend.

"I do remember you promising that babe. And you don't wanna break your promise to Vet now do you?" Marisa pouted and also teased Austin.

"Funny thing is, I don't ever remember promising such a thing," Austin chuckled and got up, taking all the dirty cups to the sink. "You guys are just out to get me.

"Always, Austin, always." Zayn laughed and got up as well. "See you guys later though. I'm absolutely exhausted and tomorrow's my only day off of the week."

So Zayn headed to the living room and called for his daughter, "Helvetica, it's time to go." As he approached the couch, he smiled at his daughter in awe who had fell asleep while watching TV. "I don't have the heart to wake her up," he murmured.

"Just let her stay here tonight. She's got extra clothes here for tomorrow and we'll drop her off." Austin came into the living room to shut off the TV.

"Alright, she looks too peaceful to wake up. Thanks Aus," he walked to the front of the couch and gave Helvetica a kiss on the forehead.

"No problem, buddy. We'll see you tomorrow. Drive safe."

"See you. Tell Marisa I said bye and goodnight." Zayn waved and left the house and headed to his car.

Getting in he started the car and pulled out and turned on the radio to fill up the silence in the car. It'd been such a long day, he was just ready to fall face first into his bed and not wake up for the next twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing style has just went blah :/


	4. chapter three

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Ah 'm gonna make you feel so good,"_

"Oh God, just fück me senseless, please. Make it so I can't feel my legs. Make it so I remember this night for the rest of my life."

_"I'll make it so you never forget this night and you'll never forget me."_

Harry attempted to tug off Zayn's jeans as he tried to steady himself up straight. Zayn was wiggling impatiently as Harry finally got Zayn's jeans off and started at his shirt. Zayn arched his back off the bed and whimpered at the feel of Harry's hands touching his stomach and barely touching his nipples as Harry pulled of his shirt.

"You look so hot laying out just for me," Harry moaned out as he leaned over Zayn and licked a trail from the band of Zayn's boxers up to his sternum. Zayn let out a cry and started fumbling his hands and fingers around for Harry's zipper on his pants. As he started undoing the zip, Harry licked over Zayn's nipples and nipped at them lightly and Zayn's breath caught in his throat and he jerked his hips up in response.

"Again, do it again," Zayn begged as Harry stood up and finished taking off his own pants, almost tripping a few times and taking off his own shirt, leaving him in his briefs. Both boys still in their underwear, Harry leaned down and hovered over Zayn again, biting a bit on Zayn's overly sensitive nipples.

"Feels so good," Zayn whined out and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist in response, jerking his pelvis into Harry's, their hard-on's making contact with each other.

"Fück, baby," Harry hissed out at the contact, making his hips snap back and copy Zayn's actions, making their clothed còcks hit again.

"Call me that again, call me baby," Zayn pleaded as they kept rocking their hips into each other, the friction not being enough for Zayn anymore.

"Feels so good baby, I wanna be inside of you, fücking your pretty little äss so hard, you feel and remember my dïck in you every time you walk." Harry growled in a very animal-like manner and took his hands from the sides of Zayn and unwrapped his legs so he could take off his underwear.

Zayn whimpered at the loss of contact but felt his dïck twitch at the sight of Harry's cöck slap up against his stomach and Zayn felt like he could've cried at the sight. His jaw dropped and he felt his mouth water and the only thought that went through his mind was he wanted that in his mouth.

Harry saw Zayn's expression and lazily smirked as he took off Zayn's boxer-briefs as well, which Zayn obliged too and lifted his ass off the bed to help Harry. As Zayn's hard cöck also landed on his stomach, Harry's first instinct was to bend down and lick it. So he did, licked a strip from the base to the head and left a kiss on the top.

Zayn's eyes rolled and he let out a moan. He was so sensitive and turned on, even the slightest touch set him off. Alcohol made him extra sensitive to touch and made him five times hòrnier than he would be if he was sober.

He looked back down at Harry who was now kissing his inner thighs and he couldn't get the image of Harry's díck out of his mind and he wanted to taste it so bad, wanted Harry's cüm on his tongue and savor the taste.

"I want your dīck in my mouth, I want to taste you, please," Zayn finally spoke up, finding his voice although it was strained.

Harry stopped his kissing and peered up at Zayn, "You want my cōck in your mouth? Want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours? Cause I want those pretty pink lips wrapped around my dīck." Harry got himself onto the bed and started crawling up to Zayn's face until his knees were on both sides of Zayn's face and Harry's crotch was right in front of him.

Zayn whimpered at the sight in front of him and he wanted to cry at just how beautiful it was. He lifted his left hand up and grabbed Harry's cōck, all slick with pre-cūm and ready to be sucked, and guided it into his mouth. Once the salty flavor hit his tongue, he took the whole thing into his mouth and moaned in pleasure and hummed in satisfaction.

The vibrations of Zayn's humming and moaning stimulated something in Harry because he felt like he was on fire and he was so turned on. He bucked his hips and drove his dīck deeper into Zayn's mouth. "Fùck, Zayn, suck me, suck my cōck like the good slut that you are. Let me fuck that tight, hot mouth of yours," Harry told him and kept jerking his hips and fùcking Zayn's mouth.

Zayn worked his mouth around Harry's shaft, hollowing his cheeks and exploring every inch of it with his tongue. When Harry would pull his dīck out a little, Zayn would lick his tongue at the head, over the slit. It was driving Harry crazy because that part of him was so sensitive and he drove his hips harder into his mouth.

Nothing but the sound of Harry's moans, groans, and strangled cries of ecstasy were heard along with the sound of Zayn's mouth on Harry's cõck, the slurping and popping of his mouth in contact with it. The bed was creaking on the bed frame and the headboard kept hitting the wall and by the sound of that just from Harry fúcking Zayn's mouth, he knew when he fûcked Zayn's áss it was going to be more amazing than he could imagine. Harry would repeatedly hit the back of Zayn's throat and Zayn would cry at the slight pain of it, but he was being deep throated so good and he enjoyed it so much there was no reason to cry or complain.

Zayn's own dīck was aching and he had to touch it, so he took his free hand and started pumping his own self. fisting himself harder than he had in his life, harder than when he was a teenager and masturbating to a picture of Brad Pitt.

"Zayn, I'm gonna come into your beautiful mouth and I want you to swallow every bit of my cüm, got it baby?" Harry choked out, his voice straining. He couldn't hold himself any longer, he's never had such a good mouth sucking him before.

And with that name, Zayn came all over himself, some reaching up to Harry's âss and at the feel of something wet hit him and knowing what it was, Harry came into Zayn's mouth.

||

"Oh God," Zayn's eyes flew open and he tugged at himself one more time before his covers were ruined and so was the shirt he was sleeping in.

Zayn's chest was heaving up and down a mile a minute and sweat was falling into his eyes. He sat up and looked down at himself and saw what he had done. He couldn't even feel ashamed for what he had just done or what he was dreaming of because he could only think of how had hadn't came this good in literally _years_.

He fell back into his bed and the memories of the dream came rushing back to him and he couldn't help but close his eyes and just think of how real it all felt and how it felt like he was back to that night in Harry's room reliving that all over again. It felt amazing. And even now that he was awake he could remember how Harry's fingers felt so soft and it seemed like he was leaving trails of fire everywhere he touched. He remembered how Harry's dīck looked, so beautiful and big and it felt so wonderful in his mouth filling it and the head of him hitting the back of his throat over and over again.

He didn't even realize that he had slowly started stroking himself and was growing hard again. But he snapped out of his reminiscing and got up to go shower himself off and get rid of his hard-on.

~

Coming back to bed, he stripped his sheets off and placed new ones along with new blankets and snuggled back into bed. He stared at the ceiling and the feeling of shame and disgustment flooded through him. He was ashamed because he just had a wet dream and masturbated in his sleep to it like he did back in high school when Sam Evans came to school in those black jeans that perfectly accentuated his ass.

He was disgusted because he came all over himself and he enjoyed it. But he was also mad because he was dreaming about Harry and all because he ran into him at the grocery store. Was he really that pathetic?

It was wrong and made him feel gross because the last and only time they had sex was almost eight years ago and even if they do have a child together, Harry has a girlfriend and it just wouldn't work out between the two of them, so it was just weird that he was having these dreams about him.

He was just praying and thanking Jesus that Helvetica was staying at Austin and Marisa's, tonight of all nights.   
-  
Zayn was woken up by his phone ringing on his night stand. He groaned and flipped himself over so he was facing towards his phone to grab it. Answering it on the last ring he spoke, "Hello?" Noting that he didn't know the number that was calling him.

_"Hey, Zayn, uh it's uh, it's Harry."_

"Oh, uh hey Harry. You're calling so early," he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

 _"It's actually noon,"_ Harry chuckled.

"Oh, well it's early in the afternoon." Zayn laughed tiredly, "but what is it that you called for?"

_"Well, I was actually hoping that we could ya know, talk. Just kind of get me caught up on what's happened the last seven years."_

"Uh," Zayn paused for a second. He wasn't expecting Harry to hear from Harry for a few weeks at least. "Yeah, yeah we can talk. Where would you like to meet?"

_"We could meet at your place? Just to feel more comfortable. I'd prefer to discuss it not somewhere in public. It's sort of a personal matter ya know?"_

"Yeah, that'll work. I'll give you my address, yeah?"

_"Yeah, let me find some paper and a pen."_

_~_

As Zayn finished the last of the dishes, he heard a knock at the door. Wiping off his hands, he went to go let Harry in. Opening the door, he was greeted by a nervous looking Harry with a box of chocolates in his hand and looking fine as hell.

Harry was dressed in a white button down that was unbuttoned a few at the top, exposing his chest and bird tattoos he had. He had it paired with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of boots. His hair that was half up half down yesterday was now let loose and had looked shorter, like he had gotten a trim. A pair of sunglasses was donned on top of his head and necklaces were around his neck. He looked so good and Zayn internally groaned. His dream last night and now Harry looking this good wasn't going to work out and he was tempted to just tell Harry everything was a lie and he could leave.

"Hey," Harry put on a bright smile and Zayn felt like he was dying inside. Why'd he have to pick such an attractive man to have a one-night stand-accident-child with?

"Hey," Zayn cleared his throat by coughing, "uh, come on in." He stepped to the side and let Harry walk in.

Harry stepped over to the kitchen table and set the chocolates down while Zayn closed the door.

"You can take a seat if you'd like. Living room or kitchen it doesn't matter." Zayn said as he turned back towards Harry, "I'm just gonna go get changed."

"Oh, okay then," Harry laughed nervously and Zayn went down the short hall to his room.

Shutting the door he took off his plain Tshirt that had holes in the armpits and pulled down his sweatpants, kicking them off. He looked absolutely terrible, like he was homeless while Harry looked just fantastic. He was so embarrassed.

So he himself put on a pair of his black skinny jeans and a Hendrix shirt before spraying on some cologne and making his bed head look somewhat presentable. He looked into his mirror and took a deep breath before going back out. He walked back into the kitchen finding Harry sitting at the table eating a chocolate from the box.

"Getting all the nasty ones out so I don't have to?" Zayn asked with a smile on his face as Harry paid attention to Zayn walking into the room, sliding the box away from him.

"Sorry, these were for you but I sort of started eating them," Harry blushed.

"It's fine," Zayn assured him. "Want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Okay," Zayn sat across from him at the table and they kind of stared at each other before Zayn spoke: "what would you like to know?"

Harry coughed and cleared his throat, "Gee, I don't even know. Um, when was she born?"

"November seventeenth."

"How much did she weigh?"

"Seven pounds, eight ounces."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, not in a rude way, but in a way that he sounded sort of hurt.

Zayn sighed and rested his elbows onto the table, putting his face into his hands and ruffling his hair before looking back at Harry and answering. "Because it was a one-night stand. I didn't really find out until I was almost two months in. I wasn't really having morning sickness but I felt off. I went to the doctor's and they said I was pregnant. I hadn't had sex since I was with you so I knew then that is was from that night.

"At first I was completely lost because I didn't know what in the hell I was going to do with a baby. I mean back then at that point, I didn't want anything serious because I was living my life, having fun and a baby sure as hell was serious. And then I thought about how was I going to do this alone? I wanted to contact you because I was mad at first, at you for getting me pregnant and I wanted you to have to deal with it too. I searched for a bit but came up with nothing. Then I thought about what your reaction would be. I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with a random fuck you picked up from a club and you wouldn't take care of it. So I quit searching and realized I'd be on my own so I worked on getting myself together to be a single parent."

Harry stayed quiet for a minute and Zayn didn't force him to talk.

"I don't know what to say," Harry finally spoke up.

"It's a lot to take in, I know."

"I'm here now. And I'd like to be in her life now and try to get to know her."

Zayn hesitated a minute before replying, "I'm happy to hear that, but I don't think we should get that far quite yet."

"Why not?" Harry asked, hurt.

"Because you just found out and yeah, you want to now but I don't want you to come in and then just leave. It's a big responsibility. I mean, does your girlfriend even know about this? Are you just going to throw this on her? You need to think about it."

"Zayn, it's my daughter, I've missed seven years of her life, I don't want to miss anymore," Harry interjected.

"Just think about it, okay? This is a lot to deal with and you might want to now but what about in a few weeks? I don't want to make any rash decisions and jump into this. I don't want Helvetica to know about this right now too. Because if you come in to her life and then leave, it'll break her."

"But Zayn, I don't plan on leaving-"

"You say that now. You just found out yesterday. That's awesome if you want to be in her life, that makes me happy. But if you don't want this, then I want to know before we go any further. Just think about it. If you realize you don't want this then that's fine. It won't make a difference because I've been on my own with her for the past seven years. I just want everything sorted out before Helvetica gets dragged into this." Zayn cut him off and reasoned.

"Fine then," Harry nodded. "I'll call you in about a week then?"

"Whenever you're ready is fine." Zayn answered.

"Alright. I should get going though, I uh have to go meet my girlfriend. We have dinner with her parents tonight." Harry got up and pushed his chair in.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun." Zayn gave him a small smile and led him to the door.

Harry opened and stepped out the door but paused and turned back before leaving, "I just want you to know if you would've contacted me, I would've cared if the random fuck I picked up from a club came to me and said he was pregnant with my child. We wouldn't be having this discussion now." Harry said with a straight face and left without another word.

Zayn was wishing that he would've made more of an effort to contact Harry right then **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason there's accents over words is bc I upload on wattpad first and wattpad is very sensitive about mature material :/


	5. chapter four

It had been exactly a week and a day when Harry had called him while he was sitting in his office going over payroll hours.

"Hello?"

" _I've made up my mind._ "

Zayn sighed, "so soon?"

" _I made up my mind the second you told me about Helvetica. I just waited and called you like you wanted just for your sake."_

"But Harry, I'm serious. This is a real serious matter and I'm doing this for  _your_  sake as well. I don't want you just thrown into this if you'll regret it."

_"She's my daughter, Zayn. Our daughter. This is for her, not me. Look I didn't get to grow up with two parents and it sucked. I want my daughter to grow up with two parents, even if I'm getting a late start."_

Zayn didn't realize this had some background to it from Harry's point of view. "Oh, I didn't know Harry."

_"It's nothing, okay? I just want my daughter to have her parents. And it'd be nice if we could start somewhere too. We may not be together but I'd like to be in her life. I hope we can also have some sort of relationship as well."_

"Yeah, I agree," Zayn murmured into the phone. "Do you wanna go out for lunch? And ya know, talk?"

_"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice. When?"_

"I can find time to go whenever. When do you have time?"

_"I'm off for today so we can make a stop at McDonald's?"_

"Sure, that works. Uh does twenty minutes work? I'm just finishing off these payroll hours for the week."

_"Yeah of course. I'll see you then. Bye Zayn."_

"Bye, Harry." Zayn said as he hung up the phone.

Zayn finished off the last paper he had and got up, taking off his work shirt, leaving him in a gray Tshirt. Throwing it onto his desk, he got his keys from his desk drawer and headed out of his office. Before leaving, he told one of the cashiers he was going out to lunch if they needed anything.

~

After a ten minute drive to McDonald's, he parked and sent Harry a text saying he was there and waiting. A few minutes later he was startled by a knock at his window. He turned to look and saw a beaming Harry smiling at him. Zayn couldn't help but think how white and straight his teeth were.

Stepping out of the car, he greeted Harry. "Hey."

"Hi there. You ready to eat?"

"Yeah, sure am. Let's uh, go in."

Zayn started walking and they walked side by side into the fast food restaurant.

"What do you want? I'll order and you can go seat us somewhere." Harry said as they entered.

"Uh I'll just go with a ten-piece chicken nugget and a large Caramel Frappè. With a medium fry too." Zayn said as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"I'll just order a twenty-piece. I'm wanting chicken nuggets too and it's cheaper." Harry shrugged as he walked away before Zayn could give him his money.

Zayn figured he'd give it to him when he came back and went to find a seat. He picked a two-seater booth in a back corner by the bathrooms.

A few minutes passed and Harry came back with their food.

"Line wasn't that long surprisingly for it being lunch time," Harry stated as he opened up the box of nuggets and placed it between them, "Sharing is caring, right?"

Zayn smiled at him and pulled out the five dollar bill he had, "exactly why here's my cut of the price."

"Nah, lunch is on me." Harry shrugged and dipped a nugget into some ranch sauce. "I forgot to ask what kind of sauce you preferred so it's on me."

"No sauce is fine," Zayn grabbed a nugget, "but sweet and sour is preferred."

"Noted," Harry winked at him.

"So what do you want to discuss?" Zayn asked, picking out a fry.

"Us and get to know each other a bit more. Talk about Helvetica. Just talk."

"Are you sure you want to be in m-  _our_ daughter's life?" Zayn corrected himself.

"Yes, I can't stress this enough."

"Okay. Well I don't think we should tell her right off the bat who you are. She knows she has another dad but I think we should just start off by saying you're a friend? Keep up with that charade, just so she's not overwhelmed? I'm not really sure," Zayn dipped a fry into Harry's ranch sauce.

"Yeah that's fine with me. I'm okay with that."

"Okay, so we're making progress?"

"Yeah, we are." Harry smiled and Zayn couldn't help but smile back.

The two ate in silence for a little bit and Zayn drank some of his frappè while watching Harry sip on his straw. He couldn't help but notice how pink Harry's lips were.

"She has your eyes," Harry broke the silence.

"She has your skin tone. Like a pretty looking white, if that makes sense. A little bit of tan to it." Zayn added.

"She has your dark color hair. Looks really pretty on her. Straight and dark."

"She has light curls on the ends of her hair. She got that from you."

"How does she act?" Harry wondered and ate another nugget.

"She's outgoing and friendly. She'll talk to anyone. She for sure didn't get that from me. So I'm supposing it's from you. She can light up a whole room just being in there. But she also likes her alone time. She's just a wonderful kid." Zayn started smiling madly talking about his daughter.

"She sounds lovely. I really can't wait to get to know her," Harry added shyly.

"She'll love you, I know she will. She's like that with everyone. She's got so much love in her, you could hit her and she'd ask if your hand is okay from hitting her."

"When can I get to see her, again?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well usually Austin or Marisa picks her up from school, whichever one gets off from work first. They take her back to their house and I pick her up after work. You can come with me to pick her up if you'd like?"

"Who's Austin and Marisa?"

Zayn laughed, "Austin is the one who came with me to the bar that night. He's my best friend. Marisa is his wife."

"Oh, alright. But yes, I'd love that. Uh I'll meet you at the store when you get off? What time?"

"How about you go to my apartment and I'll pick you up from there? That way you can leave your car there and then we can go back and you can get your car after?" Zayn offered.

"Sure, whatever works," Harry agreed.

"I get off at six, by the way."

"Okay so I'll be at your place around six-thirty?"

"Sounds good," Zayn nodded.

Both of them got up and threw away their trash and grabbed their unfinished drinks, walking out the doors. Harry walked Zayn to his car.

"I'll see you later," Harry waved off.

"Bye," Zayn said and watched him leave to his car and got into his.

-

Zayn got home about fifteen minute before six-thirty. He got off work early and headed up to his apartment to wait. He poured himself something to drink and heard his phone  _ding._

 _TODAY 6:23 P. M._  
 **HARRY:** I'm here waiting in my car

Zayn chugged his water down and replied quickly.

 **ZAYN:** got home early, coming right down.

He put his phone back in his pocket and went back down to his car. He reached the parking lot and spotted a red car that looked like the car Harry had gotten in earlier but he wasn't sure. So he called Harry.

_"Zayn?"_

"Is that you in that red car? Because I'm on the other side of the parking lot standing by mine."

_"I'm not sure, let me get out."_

He saw Harry step out of the same car he was looking at and waved at him. They both hung up the phone and Harry headed towards him. So Zayn got into his car and waited. Harry got in the passenger seat shortly after.

"You ready?" Zayn asked as he watched Harry buckle in.

"More than ready." Harry assured him and Zayn started the car and headed off to pick up hi-  _their_ daughter _._

_~_

_"_ Daddy!" was the first thing they heard as they stepped into the house and Zayn was greeted by Helvetica.

"Hey, my favorite little girl!" He smiled back and picked her up to give her a hug. "You're getting really big, pretty soon I won't be able to do this anymore."

"Who's that?" Helvetica asked, pointing behind Zayn, ignoring him.

Zayn set his daughter down and turned around to watch Harry wave down at her.

"I'm Harry, your dad's friend. I saw you at the store remember?" He cut in.

"Oh yeah, I know you. What're you here for?" She asked.

"Harry and I were hanging out like friends do and I thought he could come and see you. Maybe you guys could become friends, huh?" Zayn answered Helvetica for Harry.

"Sure, okay. Marisa's in the kitchen finishing making cookies. Let's go get some!" Helvetica cheered and head off to the kitchen leaving them behind.

"Well would you like to meet Marisa? And Austin again, it's been a few years." Zayn laughed.

"I'd love to," Harry nodded.

As the two left from the door, they were stopped by Austin.

"Hey Zayn," Austin greeted him and took a double take as he saw who was next to him. "And uh, is this who I think it is?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry," Harry answered for him and stuck his hand out for Austin to shake. "It's nice to meet you again."

Austin reciprocated the action and shook his hand back, "yes nice to see you again too. It's been a few years."

Zayn coughed to clear up the awkward silence that followed, "so what do you say we head into the kitchen? Heard Marisa is making some cookies."

"Let's go," Austin nodded and lead them into the kitchen.

When they entered the room, Helvetica and Marisa were already sitting at the table, a glass of milk in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"Hey boys," Marisa smiled at them as they walked in.

"Hey Marisa," Zayn replied as he sat down to grab a cookie. "Mhm, chocolate chip. You know how much I love these."

"And who is this?" She asked, ignoring Zayn's comment.

Marisa's eyes widened at the realization as she took a glance at Helvetica and back at Harry.

" _Oh_. You're Harry."

"Yeah, I'm Zayn's friend." He nodded and went to take a seat next to Zayn.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Marisa, Austin's wife. You've met him already I believe."

"Briefly, yes." Harry answered and Zayn could tell he was getting a little nervous.

"Well help yourself to a cookie, Harry. Austin, come sit down. You're making me anxious just standing there." Marisa offered Harry and scolded Austin.

Austin didn't say a word but moved and sat down at the table anyway. No one said anything besides Helvetica at the table for a few minutes because the topic they wanted to discuss couldn't be talked about in front of her.

"Well, we should be getting home. Get your backpack, Vet." Zayn said as Helvetica finished a story about how her team won at a game of Four Square at recess.

"Okay, I'm going," Helvetica sighed as she got up from her chair and grabbed another cookie for the trip to the living room.

The adults got up as well and Zayn and Harry walked towards the kitchen exit.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Marisa." Harry said before they left the kitchen.

"Nice meeting you as well, Harry. Now I want to be seeing you around here a lot more, you hear?"

"I hear you. I'll come whenever Zayn has the time to bring me." Harry agreed.

"I'm ready Dad," Helvetica announced as she ran back in.

"Okay, say bye to Austin and Marisa," Zayn said as he grabbed her bag.

Everyone said their goodbyes for the night and got into Zayn's car. They set off back to the apartment and Harry started asking Helvetica questions.

"What grade are you in, Helvetica?" He turned slightly in the passenger seat to look back at her.

"I'm in second grade. I should be in first but I didn't take a second year of Kindergarten. I was too smart, I didn't need it." Helvetica answered with a smug smile.

"So you're a smart little girl, huh? What's your favorite subject?"

"I like doing math facts. Subtraction is my favorite."

"Wow, what do you know? Math is my favorite subject too. We're like twins!" Harry smiled at her.

"I've always wanted a twin, but Daddy won't give me one." Helvetica pouted from the back.

"Well maybe one day you'll get one. It may not be a twin but a brother or sister. That sounds cool, huh?"

Zayn uncomfortably shifted in the driver's seat at this topic. He didn't really enjoy discussing something like this, especially with the person who was the reason for his first child.

"Would you look at that, we're just about home!" Zayn interrupted and sighed in relief. He sped up a bit and pulled into the parking lot, hearing Helvetica tell Harry how she wanted a little sister  _and_ a little brother.

"Is Harry coming in?" She asked as they all got out of the car.

"No, sweetie, Harry has people waiting for him at home he has to get to." Zayn refrained from scoffing as he said that.

"Do you have a daughter too, Harry?" Helvetica asked Harry who was on the other side of the car, waiting.

"Helvetica, we really need to get inside. Go wait for me at the elevator, okay?" Zayn said something before Harry could put anything in. The apartment was very safe and he knew everyone in there so he wasn't uncomfortable sending her in by herself.

"I'm going, okay." Helvetica sighed at obeyed by hearing Zayn's tone.

Once Helvetica was out of ear shot, Zayn paid attention to Harry who had been quiet this whole time.

"You should probably be getting home to your girlfriend. She's probably waiting." Zayn was trying to keep a snarky tone out of his voice and he didn't know why he had a snarky tone to keep out in the first place.

"Well we don't live together but I was supposed to go over there tonight," Harry clarified and walked over to Zayn's side of the car. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry about the questions or something I was just-"

"No, it's nothing. I just need to get in and get her ready for bed." Zayn shook his head.

"Well, okay if you're sure. I don't wanna overstep. But thank you, for letting me see her." Harry smiled at Zayn and Zayn didn't want to smile back but he did.

"I'll text you or something and you can come over and see her."

"Alright, whenever works. I'll clear my schedule." Harry started tapping the roof of the car.

"Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you soon," Zayn told him, trying to hint it was time to go in.

"Goodnight Zayn. See you soon." Harry nodded back and turned to walk off.

Zayn watched him walk off for a bit and then went up to his apartment. As he walked into the building, his phone rang off once.

 _TODAY 7:33 P. M._  
 **AUSTIN:** hope you don't have any plans tomorrow night bc we want details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn you're such a stubborn ass.

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, it's going to be normal for males to be prego :)


End file.
